Just Once
by Kelsblack
Summary: Hermione is drastically different. Something happened to her, changing her. She just needs someone to help her, listen to her for once. This is a rewrite of my own story. Set after HBP. AU. Rating just for safety.


AN: I don't own Harry Potter. I wrote this a while ago so I guess it's AU. We'll say compliant with HBP minus the fact that they talk about not coming back for their final year at Hogwarts. Hair= .

It was the summer before the trios' 7th year at Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had a dentist convention in New York. Despite the desperate times or perhaps because of them, Hermione was pressed by her parents to accompany them. This didn't take much; Hermione was always trying to please her parents one way or another. After speaking with the members of the Order it is decided that Hermione will return the day prior to the first day of school, in order to be caught up on Order news.

With everything that had happened 6th year it was no surprise that everyone, including Hermione, had changed. It was hard to be worried about small things when a war was brewing and people's lives were in danger. Also needless to say as a witch ages she no longer has the body of a small child.

During Hermione's visit in America she was often left alone for long periods of time when her parents were in lectures, classes or other convention type things. She had never really taken the time to listen to much music in England. While in New York she was introduced to punk/goth. She fell in love with the look and thanks to the Hot Topic clothing store she slowly replaced her wardrobe and stocked up on CDs. Being the smartest witch of her age she'd figure out a way to play them once back at Hogwarts, easy. She also had her hair professionally straightened, colored black and had cherry red highlights put in. She had always toyed with the idea of an image change but she never had the courage. Which was even more embarrassing for a Gryffindor such as herself but now, now she didn't care what others thought. How could she, why would she after the incident.

Before she knew it, it was time to go back to the Order.

Hermione was in the living room with her parents waiting for a member of the Order to come and pick her up. Her parents sat side by side on the loveseat in the corner of the room while Hermione sat in the overstuffed armchair by the window. She gazed out the window with a glassy, almost dead look in them. 

"Hermione, dear, are you sure you packed everything that you need? Are you sure that you will feel comfortable showing up with only one day before school starts?" Hermione's mother said getting up and walking over to where Hermione was sitting. She reached her hand out as though she was going to touch Hermione's hair or perhaps her shoulder but her hand fell short, resting on the back of the chair. Her words seemed full of warmth but her eyes, her eyes wavered and her lip gave a slight downward twitch. Was that a glimmer of fear that appeared, although only fleetingly on the mother's face?

"Yes, I've always successfully packed myself for school. I can't wait to get back to the people who actually care about me. You can stop pretending, mother, there is no one here to judge you now and I don't see the need to play these games any longer." Hermione said glaring at her mother.

Her mother shifted uncomfortably under her daughters piercing glare. Hermione's mother walked back over to the loveseat and sat back down where she had been sitting before. Hermione stood and gathered her things up just as Mr. Weasley was arriving. His eyes darted all around the room as he tried to take in as much of the muggle surrounding as possible before he glanced at Hermione.

"Well hullo there Hermione, I see that you've changed your hair, right?" Mr. Weasley stuttered out, unable to focus with all of the muggle artifacts in use around him.

"Yeah, let's just leave. I hate it here anyway," Hermione said glaring at her parents.

Things had changed for previously sweet, patient, studious and innocent Hermione but one can only react to certain circumstances for so long before something in them snaps.

Then she clasped Mr. Weasley's hand and they disapparated to right outside of the Burrow. Mr. Weasley gave Hermione a bewildered look for she had been the one that apparated them, not him. She pushed past him and headed straight for the house. She opened the door to see Harry and Ron talking and laughing while sitting on the steps waiting for her. They both looked up at the same time and their mouths gaped open.

"What?" Hermione asked with a sneer that rivaled a Malfoy's. All the boys could do was stare at the beautiful creature in front of them. She had silky straight black hair, dark eyeliner on, a short black skirt with zippers all over it, a deep red tank top with black fishnet over it, and some black shoes with buckles on them.

"I know I look a little different but you don't have to mimic a fish to get the point across!" Hermione finished with a smirk. Harry and Ron gasped at the same time, quickly looking at each other but then returning their attention to Hermione. 

"You look good Hermione," Harry croaked out at last, Ron nodded in agreement his eyes big taking in as much of the view as he could. 

"Well, do you guys know if I'm staying with Ginny again?" Hermione prodded. Harry nodded his head. 

"Yeah," Ron spoke up. Hermione nodded and they all followed Ron up the stairs. They walked a short way down the corridor before reaching the room.

"Right, I'm going to unpack, I'll see you guys later ok?" Hermione said all but shoving them out of the room. 

"We thought that you would want to see Sirius, him just getting back and all." Harry said punctuated as Hermione's breath audibly caught. It had just been a silly crush. Just a silly crush on a man who was old enough to be her father. She had taken Sirius's "death" a lot harder than anyone had known. It only made matters worse that her embarrassment over her secret hadn't let her talk to anyone about these feelings. Harry hadn't helped at all, whining and moaning not even thinking about how other people were affected too.

"Yeah, I'll see him later!" Hermione said closing the door. Honestly Hermione was really scared to see Sirius, what if being in the veil had changed him? What if he was just a shell, a zombie? That would break her heart, that little sliver that was left anyhow. She put those thoughts aside and decided to concentrate on Ginny's room. Hermione spun in a circle looking around the small room. It was decorated in Gold and Maroon, stupid Gryffindor colors. Not to mention the stupid posters. Hermione grimaced. She took her wand out of her trunk and decided to redecorate her side of the room at least. She made the ceiling, walls and carpet black. The bedding was made a deep green and a silver curtain rimmed with the same dark green surrounded the bed.

_Is it my fault that the Slytherins get better colors?_ Hermione thought to herself. She laughed a little when she looked at the room now, the combination was sure to ruffle some feathers. Luckily Ginny had always been a bit more open minded. She continued making small adjustments to things for a few more minutes.

When she was finished she smiled and decided to go down to greet everyone. Slowly opening the door of her room, Hermione looked back into the room and smirked, happy with the new decor. She drifted down the stairs and headed toward the living room area where everyone liked to hang out at this time, which was just before dinner. She entered the room causing a lot of stares and weird looks. 

"Ahem, who are you?" Remus asked politely motioning for Hermione to sit down. Hermione smirked at this and slunk into the chair directly in front of Remus with feline grace. 

"Why Remus! Don't you remember your lovers?" Hermione said with a straight face leaning in close, Remus paled and stared at her, "I'm just joking Remus, it's me, Hermione?"

Remus looked slightly relieved and everyone else chuckled softly to themselves. Hermione looked around the room glancing at the people. She knew most of them but there were a few she didn't but they were most likely some of the more secretive Order members. Then all of a sudden her breath caught in her throat. Sitting across the room from her was a boy about her age, maybe a little older, his short black hair messed just so. He was wearing a black, muggle suit that was slightly too tight across the chest and shoulders.

To say the least he was beautiful. She started racking her mind, who was he? He looked almost familiar, she just couldn't place it. She looked around again and noticed a very important person was missing, Sirius. Could it be? Hermione stood and walked over to the boy. As she stared into his eyes she knew. 

"Sirius?" Hermione said in almost a whisper. Sirius looked up at the girl in front of him.

"Hello Hermione." Sirius said nonchalantly fixing the cuffs to his jacket.

"What happened to you? Why do you look so young?" Hermione demanded placing her hand on her hip.

"Well actually, when I was behind the veil I was in some kind of time warp thing, I can't really explain it, but I was de-aging. What an odd experience. From the looks of it I seem to be around the same age as you lot. I'm going to go to school with you with a new name as a transfer and that way I can start my life over. The Order, including myself, think that would be best and that way I can help watch over Hogwarts." Sirius said rather quickly, not making a lot of eye contact.

Hermione couldn't restrain herself any longer. She hugged Sirius tightly around his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She sighed softly into his neck before pulling away. Hermione quickly sat next to Sirius on the small couch he was seated on.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled half heartedly. Sirius and a few other people, whose attention had been momentarily caught by the seemingly random hug, looked at her strangely.

"That's ok, just didn't know that you had really missed me or anything." He said and then sighed glancing longingly at the group of adults that sat in a close circle on the other side of the room. Hermione noticed that he was looking and something and turned to find out what.

"What's the matter?" Hermione said turning back to Sirius after a moment. Sirius rolled his eyes and then dropped his head into his hands rubbing at his temples roughly.

"I can't remember everything that I did or learned as an adult. Since being out of the veil it's only gotten worse. That's another one of the reasons I'm going back to Hogwarts." Sirius admitted, "The worst part is that they aren't allowing me to sit in on all of the Order meetings any longer. My own bloody peers, patronizing me. Not just peers mind you but close friends."

Just then Remus happened to glance over at the two of them and smiled. His smile wavered and he turned back to the group quickly after seeing the death glare Sirius seemed to be sending over.

"Yeah, annoying isn't it." Hermione said her voice dripping in sarcasm. "I wonder what that's like."

Sirius sighed. There wasn't anything he could do about it now. He knew it was for the best but these stupid teenage hormones were making him moody. Hermione stood up and reached her hand back towards him.

"Come on, you're one of us now. No use in hanging around down here just to be ignored." Hermione said a smile threatening to bloom across her face. Sirius grabbed her hand and followed her upstairs. 


End file.
